The Cullen Girls, Cheerleaders?
by HollywoodTreasure
Summary: this is the story of Rosalie and Alice and thier journey to become JFK High Fighting Walrus's Cheerleader
1. Chapter 1

Rosalie, Cheerleader?

"CHEER TRYOUTS TODAY AFTER SCHOOLIN THE GYM" boasted a colored sign. Rosalie looked at the sign intrigued, "Hey Emmett?" asked Rosalie, "Do you think I could be a cheerleader?" "I don't know, I mean, I wouldn't be able to look at you." he said sadly. Rosalie became alarmed "WHY?" "I'd get a boner every time I saw you in that outfit. Emmett said innocently. "UGH! Im going to punch you in the face!" Rosalie joked. They continued down the hall holding hands ignoring the usual stares.

They met up with Alice and Jasper who were coming out of Trigonometry. Alice was staring off into space and suddenly said, "Rose, You can't!" Rosalie groaned. "I was going to ask you to come.." Alice looked down. "Oh, then, let's do it!" "Oooh I don't want to miss_ that_ action." Emmett said in a perverted tone. "Wait, Rosalie, before you punch Emmett for being a pervert," Jasper said when he saw Rosalie about to punch Emmett, "What are you guys going to do?" Rosalie giggled excitedly "Were going to be cheerleaders!" Jasper was definitely NOT Expecting that. "Oh," he said, "SO that mean I'll see Alice in that skimpy uniform?" he said pointing to a cheerleader. Emmett grinned "I know right beep bepp welcome to boner city! population Emmett and Jasper!" Rosalie punched him the arm. Hard. "OOOOWWIEEE!" he bellowed. All conversation in the hallway stopped. "Let that be a warning mister" Rosalie said quietly while everyone began talking again. "Well," Jasper defended "It is probably true."

During lunch they sat with Edward outside in the shade and teased him about this busty redhead who kept making it obvious she wanted to hook up him. "Hey Edward, what are you doing later?" the red head asked breathily. Edward cleared his throat and Emmett grinned and answered for him. "No of course not he was just telling me how much he's wanted to "hang out" with you" Emmett said making an innuendo. Rosalie, Alice and Jasper snickered and Edward told the girl that he had plans and the girl walked away hurt and confused. "That was uncalled for." Edward growled. "Sorry, just trying to get you an ass to squeeze." Edward kicked Emmett under the table but Rosalie instead. They all heard a loud CRACK! Rosalie screamed. She lifted up her pants leg. There was a HUGE crack in her leg.

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Rosalie shrieked. See, when Edward tried to kick Emmett, he used all his strength and he's second strongest compared Emmett kicking wise and when he kicked he hit rose whose legs aren't as strong as Emmett's so it cracked her leg severely. Emmett took her to the car so it could heal by cheer tryouts.

She came back to class about two classes before the end of the day. Unfortunately for Edward it was gym with Rosalie. Today they were playing dodgeball. Rosalie and Edward were on opposite teams. She got a ball and hurled it as hard as she could at Edward at his balls. He dropped to the ground in pain. Rosalie was taken out for hitting Edward in the balls.

After Gym, Rose had Social Studies. Emmett was there and so was Alice and Jasper even though they were "younger" than Emmett and Rosalie. During the beginning Rose told them about gym class. Emmett and Jasper winced but laughed and Alice just laughed. During Social Studies the teacher Mr. Hacklebern announced that they're next unit would be the Great Depression. Rosalie stiffened and six eyes glanced at her. Emmett's hand gripped Rose's. "Today because we finished early we'll start with one of the most known banks in the Great Depression. First one of the greatest is King National Bank in Rochester owned by Royce King the First" Rosalie bent her head filling with all the memories. Luckily the bell rang then signaling the end of the day. Rosalie rushed out, Emmett following closely behind, Alice and Jasper after that. Rosalie ran to the gym.

"Rose, slow down!" Alice called "You can't be serious about going to try outs now." Rosalie whirled around and Alice almost ran into her. "oh, I'm going and I'm going to show that arrogant piece of shit Royce that and I'm not just a piece of nice ass." She turned back around and walked away angrily. Alice groaned. "This is not going to be good." She started to following Rosalie towards the gym


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Rosalie pushed open the gym doors all conversation stopped. No one expected Cullens to be there. When Rosalie sat down on the bleachers with the other girls, and Alice was next to her, the coached eyed them as she said

"All righty girls who's ready to start?"

"WHOOOOOOOOO!" came from every girls mouth and echoed.

"Now Old Cheer please stand up." the coach called.

About five girls stood up in their gym clothes and impeccable ponytails.

"They're going to show you the start off cheer." The coach instructed.

The standing girls ran down to the front. One girl, called Co-Co (her real name was Courtney) yelled

"All Set?"

The others answered

"You bet!"

All here?"

"Let's cheer!"

The girls sitting including Rosalie, but not Alice clapped. The coach smiled

"Now do you guys think you can do this cheer?"

"YOU BET!" they all cheered.

"That's what I like to hear!" the coach was obviously amused.

After they all lined up and did the cheer, the Newbies sat back down.

"Now were going through individual tryouts then after individual, Old Cheer will teach you a cheer to learn by Monday. This way you'll have all weekend to practice. After practicing that a few times we'll work on mouting." The coach said.

"Ooh we're good at that" Rosalie whispered to Alice.

Alice giggled. "I know I just practiced that in the car!"

"Me too but in the janitors closet!" Rosalie whispered back

The first five did a bunch of flips, but didn't really cheer very well. The next girl could really cheer she could do the voice and knew many of the cheers. Coach Spiotta was impressed with her. It turns out her sister used to be captain and taught her the cheers but she fell doing the simplest tricks. Next, was a heavy set girl. The Old Cheer snickered. The girl was flat out awful at cheers but could do all splits and cartwheels. Next, was Rosalie. When the coach called

"Rosalie Hale."

Everyone stared. With visions of killing Royce happily in her head along with the janitor's closet sex with Emmett, Rosalie stood up and did one of the cute cheers like everyone knows (Like Big Blue) , then she ran to the other side of the mat and started to run (not very fast of course) did a flip landed, then a back-hand-spring, back-walk-over, and seeing she was almost out of mat, a cartwheel into a split then pointing her foot to the ground got up then did an aerial. The room was silent. Not even Alice knew she could do that. Several recorded it. Then a spindly girl, Melinda started to clap then Alice joined in and then everyone else did too. Everyone in that room just could not believe Rosalie, the apparently super girly and bitchy girl, could do any of that stuff because it meant practice, and could not believe she would EVER get sweaty because practice meant sweat to humans.

"Very well done Rosalie" the coach said dumbfounded.

The very last person was Alice because she didn't sign up she just came (Others did that too, but she was the last to go up out of all the non-sign uppers). She went up nervously and did the cheer Rosalie taught her quickly, and she did splits, back flips, handstands, no-handed handsprings, aerials, and finished with a Russian into a split. Clapping followed like with Rosalie's. Rosalie "Ow Ow'ed" a little.

"Everyone was wonderful. Now Old Cheer, come down and show them the cheer."

After the Old Cheer did the cheer. Rosalie, Alice and the others lined up behind them. Being Vampires, Rosalie and Alice caught on immediately, while others took a little longer. 30 minutes later, They got in groups of four. Rosalie, Alice, Melinda and a girl named Jenalee were in one group. Old Cheer showed them a basic pyramid and told them how to set it up; Lightest should be the Flyer, the best coordinated should be bases and then the strongest should be spotter. It was decided that Melinda would be the flyer, Rosalie and Alice the Bases and Jenalee became the spotter.

"Alright girls I want to see these mounts!" called Spiotta.

Co-Co called out " 5,6,7,8!"

Rosalie and Alice's mount was one of the only that actually worked. Most fell or the Flyer was scared to go up.

"Great job Girls!" Spiotta pointed to Rosalie and Alice's group. "Can you guys pop?"

Rosalie smiled she practiced popping Edward with Emmett. It involved lots of dropping and swearing but she finally got it.

"Of course!" Rosalie called.

"Great let's see it!"

The rest of the girls sat down, eager to watch was about to happen. On the edge of their seats with enticipation.

"Half, or full?"

"Half for now, full on Monday."

"What the Hell Rose I don't know how to pop!" Alice whispered the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Okay this is what we're going to do. Im going to call out 5, 6, 7, 8 and me and Alice will throw Melinda up a little at the same time and then catch her. Jenalee, you be there in case we drop her okay?"

"Wait I'm being thrown?"

"Yes not very high don't worry I practiced. I can throw up Edward." Rosalie said confidently

Alice smiled. Thinking of when Edward came in one day all dirty and grumpy.

"Ladies, we're waiting!" Spiotta called.

"We're ready!"

"5, 6, 7, 8"

They all got ready for something they've never done before.

"1,"

Rosalie had Melinda's foot in her hand

"2"

Alice had her foot

"3"

They brought her feet up to their stomach.

"4"

Rosalie and Alice took a deep breath and threw exactly together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Melinda went up about 3 feet and Rosalie and Alice caught her perfectly with Jenalee's help a little.

"Amazing girls!" Spiotta gushed

Everyone clapped. Even Old Cheer clapped.

"Have you guys cheered together before?"

Alice answered this time.

"No that was our first time popping except Rosalie. She can pop our brother, Edward."

Murmurs of awe went around the room. Co-Co nodded thoughtfully a scheme running through her head. See, Co-Co was the busty Redhead from lunch. Rosalie and Alice didn't really noiticed because her hair was pulled back and she was wearing a baggy shirt.

"Wait," Spiotta spoke up "That was your guys first time ever popping?"

"Yes"

"Wow that deserves a round of applause"

Claps and cheers went all around the room.

"Okay the rest of you girls get practicing I want all of you to be popping like that soon! Alice, Rosalie, Melinda and Jenalee and Old Cheer come here!"

The girls got up and began practicing and Old cheer and the girls went to see Spiotta.

"Girls I was thinking there is a competition coming up this Sunday and sign ups are open and I was thinking that you guy could compete if Old Cheer and Rosalie, Alice and Jenalee and Melinda went together. Think of it as finals for tryouts because I'm seriously thinking about having you guys pick up your uniforms tonight without even having anyone else but a few others join."

Rosalie and Alice and the other two squealed and said

"YAY!"

Co-Co agreed, acting on her scheme.

"They should join they're good."

The other Old Cheerers weren't as sure

"They don't any of the cheers we can't have them ready by Sunday." Said one girl.

Everyone else agreed so idea was a negative. Rosalie and Alice walked back to their seats for their break

"I thought I wouldn't like this" Alice said "But I LOVE IT! We should do this at everyschool then we'll be like AMAZING!"

"I know I wonder if they take boys, Edward would love this."

"why? All the girls would be like "OOH EDWARD I LOVE YOU!" and crap"

"True but the outfits will attract him. Gays love a good color scheme"

Alice exploded into laughter.

"wow your laughter is so cute!" said Melinda randomly sitting with them

"Thanks"

"Yep."

"So Melinda, what do you think of Edward?" Rosalie asked

"Eh, he seems like a douche."

Rosalie and Alice laughed so hard. Rosalie actually fell off the bleachers.

"Besides, I have my eyes set on someone else" Melinda said after they stopped laughing

"OOOHHHH who is it?"

"I can't tell you yet I don't want to tell anyone until I know that its real instead of like a ten second infatuation you know?"

"Yes." Rosalie said.

"No." Alice said.

"Sorry I'll tell you as soon as I know. "

"It's okay" Rosalie said.

"You guys are really nice. Everyone says you're *points to Rosalie* a mega bitch and have to get everything you want, and that you're *points to Alice* that you're just weird but really you two are super-duper nice."

"Thanks."

"So tell me Rosalie, How does Emmett be so buff?" Jenalee asks when she sits down after getting a drink.

"I mean he's not on any sport and I never see him in the gym in school or the one in town. Do you guys have one at home?"

"Ummm well he does chores like chops wood"

"More like rips trees at the ground and duels Jasper with it" thought Alice and Rosalie.

"Oh cool.."

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh well.. I heard a rumor he did 'roids so I was asking you to make sure he wasn't ruining his beautiful body by asking his sisters."

"No Emmett doesn't do 'roids" Alice said quickly before Rosalie could say anything about "Emmett's beautiful body"

"Hey Alice? I have to get a drink." Rosalie said shortly "Come with me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"HOW DARE SHE? ONLY I CAN ADMIRE HIS BODY!"

Rosalie shrieked.

"Rosalie calm down, Emmett is sexy. We all are. Sometimes we have to deal with humans who love us."

"NO! I CANT CALM DOWN! IM THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN ADMIRE HIM AND HIS FUCKABLE BODY! HES MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!"

Rosalie yelled and stomped her foot.

Alice sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Rosalie Lilian, Please, Jenalee is just..hormonal."

Alice looked at Jenalee in the gym who was chatting with Melinda. Melinda caught her staring and she waved at Alice. Alice waved back and Melinda blushed and looked away. Alice turned back.

"Rosalie, Jenalee can like Emmett who gives a fuck? I mean you're the only girl for him. I hear him tell you every day all the time. Besides who else could fuck him like you can? I meanhave you heard him?"

Alice looks at Rosalie hopefully.

Rosalie smiles at Alice.

" I guess so.."

Rosalie looked down shyly.

"Rosalie, when you two do it, all you hear is Emmett moaning you telling him to go harder and then in like 10 minuets you moan-shriek and he makes like this weird bear growl thing. You two are perfect for each other when you guys aren't fucking you always are sweet to each other. You stare into each-other's eyes, and all that other cute junk."

Rosalie smiles. Alice does too knowing she convinced Rosalie. Rosalie looks back at Jenalee.

"Yeah! That bitch can go fuck herself while I get to fuck Emmett!"

Alice laughs.

"Come on you blondie we gotta get back in there."

Rosalie and Alice go back to the gym. They go sit with Madeline and Jenalee. Madeline scooches closer to Alice. 'Accidentally' brushing Alices hand.

"Wow Alice you're really cold. Do you want my sweater?"

Madeline smiles at Alice and Alice smiles back awkwardly.

"No.. No thanks I don't need it."

"oh, okay."

Madeline looks away dejectedly.

"Okay girls! The results are in!"

Coach Spiotta clpped and motioned all the girls to gather on the bleachers.

"The girls that are making the team are drumroll please…"

Girls banged on the bleachers

" All of the girls from last year! Girls, go get all the uniforms, Alicia,"

A shriek went up and a brunette went to the uniforms.

"Jenalee, Madeline, Alice and Rosalie!"

Alice jumped up, Rosalie giggled and laughed Jenalee smiled and claped and Madeline hugged Alice. Alice promptly wiggled out of the hug. They went to the uniform box. Rosalie got her size and she went to the locker room and took a picture of it. She sent the picture to Emmett, he wrote back

" Stay there be there in 5."

Rosalie giggled, changed and walked out of the locker room. Apparently three more girls were added to the squad. All the rejected girls were crying being angry or storming out of the gym while crying. Spiotta gathered the squad of about 12 together and said

" Girls. We may not know each other, or may hate each other or whatever. But, from now on we are family. From now on, we do everything together. We win together, we lose together, we cheer together . Now bring it in, Walrus on three"

The girls put their hands on top of each-others and said

"WALRUS!"

Spiotta sent the girls to the locker room to get changed. Alicia and her friend Alyssa went first. There was two high screams and a little lower one. Alicia and Alyssa ran out of the locker room.

" ALICE, ROSALIE! YOU'RE BROTHER IS IN THERE!"

"Aw shit."

Alice whispered to Rosalie

"I know, Edward must be creeping on the girls."

Rosalie whispered back.

"Sorry Alicia Edward can be-"

Alicia blushed

"It's not Edward. If it was I would still be in there."

Many girls agreed.

"Wait,"

Alice said tring not to barf after what Alicia said. However Rosalie was gagging,

"If it's not Edward, who is it?"

Alicia blushed harder and said quietly

"Emmett."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rosalie slapped her forehead and Alice came over in a fit a of giggles falling to the floor.

Jenalee went over to Rosalie,

"Hey, do you want me to go in there and tell him to put his clothes on for you? I mean I would never want to see my brother naked."

Rosalie gritted her teeth. Alice gasped a little.

"No. No. No. It's okay Jenalee. I will make sure his pants are on."

Rosalie turned around and stalked toward the door of the locker room.

"EMMETT!"

Rosalie shrieked. Alice from the gym heard her and winced knowing what Rose was planning to do Emmett.

"Yes my love?"

Emmett walked around from the shower room.

"WHY?"

Rosalie went over to Emmett and punched him. Emmett laughed and pulled Rosalie in for a hug. She could feel him through her grey short shorts. Rosalie smiled.

"So Emmett, were alone.. and your naked… and theres this bench.."

Emmett grinned.

"Oh yeah!"

Rosalie looked at him.

" Yes so let's get you in some clothes!"

Emmett groaned.

"NOOOOO!"

Emmett got up.

"I refuse! I want a fuck! I came down here and two girls saw me naked! I deserve it!

"Alright."

After about ten minutes of moans, thrusts and cum, Rosalie left the locker room smiling while Emmett picked up the bench pieces. Alice sees Rosalies shiny eyes and glowing complexion she rolled her eyes. The cheer squad was listing to Co-Co talking about what to do the Friday before a weekend game, on a home weekday game or an away game. Rosalie suddenly realized after five minutes of listening to Co-Co that this Cheerleading thing was harder than she thought.

It was 5:30, time to go home. The girls went to locker rom. Rosalie went in hoping not to find any evidence of their "activities." There wasn't fortunately. When Alice and Rosalie got dressed again they went to Alice Canary Yellow 911 Turbo Porsche that Edward got her.

"Rosalie, how many times have I told not to have sex in the school?"

Alice put on her "stern" face. Rosalie sighed and rolled her eyes

"Many times."

The two burst into laughter and Alice almost crashed. Again.

"You gotta stop doing that. I hate working on cars when I could be doing other things"

Rosalie said when she stopped laughing.

"You mean harder things?"

Alice asked with raised eyebrows. There was a pause, then,

"OHHH! I get it!"

Alice laughed.

"You're such a blonde sometimes."

When the two girls got home Rosalie and Alice went inside. Jasper came down stairs.

"So I heard from a certain someone that you two little ladies made the Cheerleading squad."

Jasper said with a drawl. Alice smiled. Her panties always drop when the drawl comes out. Alice went over to Jasper and "inconspicuously" squeezed his butt. He shifted his weight uncomfortably. Rosalie smiled. She thought it was cute when Alice and Jasper got sexual in public. It was just so unnatural for them.

"Yes we did. And I think a certain person has a crush on you little Alice."

Rosalie smirked at Jasper. Alice looked at Rose stunned. So did Jasper.

"Who do you mean?"

Rosalie smirked.

"Oh I dunno, maybe Madeline?"

Alice gasped and Jasper hid a smile.

" Really? Ew!"

Alice said grossed out. She hadn't even noticed Madeline's affections.

"Its true she looooooooovvvvveesss you!"

Rosalie teased Alice. Esme heard the teasing and came out to scold Rosalie.

"Rosalie it's not nice to tease."

Rosalie stomped her foot.

"NO! I keep getting scolded!"

Esme and Jasper were confused. Esme voiced her confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Alice 'scolded' me for having sex with Emmett in the locker room during practice."

Esme rolled her eyes.

"Oh you two and your teenage urges. Anyway, did you guys make the squad?"

Jasper answered

"Yes. Yes they did."

Esme exploded

"OH GOOD JOB! IM SO PROUD OF YOU TWO! I KNEW YOU TOW COULD MAKE IT!"

Rosalie Alice and Jasper backed away slowly and up the stairs and into their rooms.


End file.
